Naufragé sur une île
by FictionTout
Summary: Ils se disputent tout le temps mais ils s'aiment, ils n'osent pas se l'avouer ! Mais quand il se retrouve piégé et perdu sur un île qui leurs est totalement inconnue, ils vont devoir s'entendrent pour essayer de sortir de cette île. Mais va t'il avoir plus que ça?
1. Chapitre 1

_" Bon vous arrêtait de vous disputer, vous deux" dit Dave, qui commençait à en avoir marre de voir Alvin et Brittany se chamailler._  
_" Oui Dave." Dit Brittany._  
_" J'ai le mal de mer " dit Théodore._  
_" Roh j'ai faim" Râla Eleanore._  
_Jeannette leva la tête de son bouquin._  
_" Vous arrêtez de vous plaindre"._  
_" Quand arrive-t-on ? " Rala Alvin qui commençait largement à s'impatienter._  
_" Il reste encore une heure de bateau. " Dit Dave._  
_" Je peux aller boire . " À demandait Alvin avec un sourire malicieux._  
_" Oui, tu fais pas de bêtise._

_Alvin sauta de son siège et partit dans les W. C, et il commença à boire._

_" Je m'ennuie pas toi? "_

_Ceci fit sursauter Alvin, il se tourna et remarqua Brittany qui souriait._

_" Tu sais c'est les toilettes hommes." Dit Alvin._  
_" Ce n'est pas sa qui va me gêner" dit Brittany, en haussant les épaules._  
_" J'avais remarqué. " Sourit Alvin._

_Brittany s'approcha d'Alvin, et sourit._

_" J'ai vu qu'il y avait une salle de jeux à l'étage, ça te dit .Demanda Brittany._  
_" Mais Dave il" " depuis quand tu respectes les règles?" Dit Brittany surprise._  
_" On y va . Dit Alvin en souriant._  
_" Ok. "_

_Alvin et Brittany sortirent des W. C, et ils montèrent à l'étage, en effet il y avait une salle de jeux, Alvin accourue vers un jeu de courses._  
_Brittany elle s'assit à une table, et commanda un verre de jus d'orange, quand Alvin finit la partie il rejoignit Brittany._

_" Il y a un gosse, dehors il a un cerf- Volant, on n'a qu'à lui échanger ça doit être drôle" dit Alvin en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de Brittany._  
_" Ok, mais d'abord je finis mon verre."_

_" D'accord"._

* * *

**Coucou, cette fiction je l'avais commencé, il y a quelques mois en français, mais je l'avais supprimer, mais je la commence de nouveau :).**


	2. chapitre 2

**"********Le sourire****, c'est ********la parole des muets ****et la musique des sourds."**

_Brittany avait finit son verre et ils sont sortit dehors sur le bâteau, en effet un enfant faisait du cerf-volant._

_" Tu veut bien me passer ton cerf-volant ? Demanda Brittany en s'approchant de l'enfant._

_" Nan" Répondit l'enfant en regardant la Chipette._

_Alvin tira le bras de Brittany et rigola._

_" T'est nul, laisse faire les pros !"_

_" Toi un pro ? " Dit Brittany en roulant des yeux._

_Alvin poussa un plat de gateau qu'il a trouver sur le bâteau, vers le garçon._

_" Et ? Sa te dit qu'on échange ? Demanda Alvin en montrant les gâteaux._

_" Ok" Dit l'enfant en lui donna le cerf-volant._

_Alvin sourit et retourna auprès de Brittany._

_" Tu vois c'était facile ! " Sourit Alvin._

_" Sur ce coup la, j'avoue tu es doué ". Soupira Brittany._

_" Du coup tu tient le cerf-volant et je grimpe comme sa je peut voler ! " Sourit Alvin en lui tendant le cerf-volant._

_" Et moi? " Rala Brittany._

_" D'abord je commence puisque c'est moi qui est reussi a avoir le cerf-volant." Dit Alvin malicieusement._

_" Bon Ok." Dit Brittany desespéré._

_**Côté Dave et les autres tamias: **_

_" Il font quoi ? " Demanda Simon en regardant Dave._

_" Je sais pas" Soupira Dave._

_" J'ai faim " Rala Théodore.  
" Je vais chercher a manger" Dit Dave en se levant du fauteuil._

_" Ouaiis" Sourit Eleanore._

_" Tu peut prendre a boire, s'il te plait Dave ?" Sourit Jeanette._

_" Oui."_

_" Merci." Dit Jeanette en recommencant ces sudokus._

_**Côté Alvin & Brittany.**_

_" J'aimerais essayer moi aussi Alvin " Dit Brittany en essayant de tenir le cerf-volant tant bien que mal qui volait dans les aires._

_" C'est tropp Génial" Cria Alvin._

_" Pff, je veut essayer moi " Roula des yeux Brittany._

_Brittany recula et tira sur le cerf-volant qui avec la force du vent commencait a être trop lourd pour elle._

_" Alvin ! Il est lourd le cerf-volant! Rala Brittany, en tirant une seconde fois sur le cerf-volant._

_" Ouais attend" Dit Alvin en rigolant._

_Brittany poussa un soupire, quand elle sentit quelle ce faisait tirer par le cerf-volant._

_" Merde ! " Murmura Brittany, en essayant de tirer le cerf-volant, trop lourd pour elle._

_Le cerf-volant s'envola avec Alvin et Brittany d'accroché... ( Comme dans Alvin et les Chipmunks 3 :p )._


	3. chapitre 3

**"Avant que nous sachions ce que vivre veut dire, ********la moitié de la vie est déjà passée****."**

_**Côté Dave est les autres :**_

_" Je vais chercher Alvin et Brittany" Annonça Dave en se levant du fauteuil._

_" D'accord" Dit Théodore en mangeant son gâteau._

_" Je viens avec toi. " Dit Simon en sautant sur son épaule.  
" Ok"._

_Dave sortit dehors avec Simon, et il commença a chercher._

_" J'appelle Alvin" Dit Simon en sortant son portable.  
" OK"._

_Simon composa le numéro d'Alvin, attendit, 3tonalités, aucune réponse._

_" Il répond pas". Dit Simon._

_" Il doit savoir qu'on le cherche"._

_" Ouais".  
_

_**Côté Alvin & Brittany: **_

_Brittany sortit de l'eau tremper, elle s'approcha d'Alvin._

_" Merci Alvin !T'as vu où on est ! au millieu de nul part ! " S'enerva Brittany._

_" Hé Ho y'a pas que moi, toi aussi t'a voulut faire du cerf-volant ! Répondit froidement Alvin, vexer que Brittany lui remette la faute sur lui.  
" Beh c'est pas moi qui faisait du cerf-volant en tous cas !"_

_" Oui, mais ta voulut en faire c'est pareille ! Et tu serais pas venu avec moi tu serais pas la, alors remet pas la faute sur moi Ok? Rala Alvin.  
_

_Alvin regarda autour de lui, c'était une île, joli , mais totalement inconnue, et sauvage, personne a l'air d'y habiter, et il y'a une énorme fôret.  
_

_" J'ai faim, je vais chercher un trucs a manger " Dit Alvin._

_" Ah, et tu cherche pas quelques choses pour nous faire quitter cette île !" S'écria Brittany._

_" T'as qu'a le faire toi ! Je vais chercher a manger. " Dit Alvin en soupirant.  
" C'est moins important que... " Commença Brittany._

_Mais Alvin, ne l'écouta pas et partit en aillant marre de ces répliques, Brittany soupira et s'assit par terre au bord de l'eau._

_Alvin avança dans la fôret, il trouva un cerisier, il ramassa les cerises, puis retourna vers Brittany, il s'assit près d'elle, et lui tendis des cerises, Brittany les prits._

_" Merci" Dit elle en regardant Alvin._

_Ils commencèrent a manger en silence, jusqu'a ce que Brittany en ai marre et le brise._

_" Exuse moi Alvin" Dit elle en posant sa pate sur l'épaule d'Alvin, qui la regardai.  
" Je m'exuse aussi..." Murmura Alvin._

_" J'aurais pas du m'emporter, c'est de notre faute à nous deux." Avoua-Brittany._

_Alvin regarda Brittany, et ce perdit dans son regard bleu océans, Brittany sentit son rytme cardiaque s'accellerez, elle est amoureuse de lui, mais ca elle se l'avouera jamais, Alvin aussi._

_Brittany rapprocha son visage de celui d'Alvin, leurs souffle s'entremela..._

_Mais..._

**Hello, mon chapitre 3 est enfin écris, j'espère qu'il vous plaira Bisou.**

**Stella. Alors ils vont s'embrasseer :p ?  
**


	4. chapitre 4

"Les sentiments se sont perdus dans mes poumons, ils brûlent, je préférerais être insensible."

_Mais..._

_Brittany recula avant, les joues brulantes de gène, Alvin se grata l'arrière du cou géné.  
_

_" Heu... Je...J'ai soif" Dit Brittany géné._

_" Moi...aussi, on...on va trouver un coin d'eau?" Dit Alvin géné._

_" Oui, mais on peut pas boire celle la ?" Demanda Brittany._

_" Non, Britt' Elle est salé. " Rigola Alvin._

_" Eh ho te moque pas hein ? " Sourit Brittany en lui donnant un coup amicale dans l'épaule._

_Alvin se leva du sol, et aida Brittany a se lever, mais il la leva un peu trop vite, et elle ce retrouva collé a lui, elle recula géné._

_" Exuse moi..." Murmura Alvin géner._

_" Pas grave." Dit elle toute rouge._

_Ils commencèrent a marcher vers la fôret, Brittany sortit soudainement sont portable._

_" Je vais voire si j'ai du réseau." Dit elle, en allumant son téléphone._

_" Moi aussi" Dit Alvin en sortant son téléphone._

_" J'ai pas de réseau ! ! " Dit Brittany desesperer._

_" J'en ai pas non plus, donc ont est foutu quoi !" Rala Alvin._

_Ils continuèrent de marcher, quand Brittany arrêtta Alvin._

_" Chut écoute." Dit elle._

_Ils ce turent, ont entendait le bruit d'eau qui coulait._

_" Y'a une cascade pas loin !" Dit Alvin._

_" Vite !"_

_Alvin et Brittany marchèrent en cherchant la cascade et en suivant le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, il trouvèrent enfin la cascade._

_" Parfait ! On va pouvoir se baigner" Dit Brittany,en souriant._

_Alvin s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau et commença a boire, Brittany fit de même, une fois désaltérer, ils se levèrent._

_" Tu veut te baigner? " Demanda Alvin._

_" Moi oui, je veut bien." Répondit-elle._

_" Je te rejoins après, je vais préparer un feu, la nuit tombe" _

_" Ok" Sourit Brittany._

_Alvin partit, Brittany se désabhilla, elle a des sous-vetements bien sûre, Brittany entra dans l'eau, une fois que l'eau était a ces épaules, elle ce détendit, quand elle sentit des bras entourait sa taille, ce qui la fit sursauter, elle ce retourna et sourit a Alvin, mais elle frissonna au contact de ces bras, et de le voir torse nu._

_" Tu as fait le feu ? " Demanda Brittany, en enroulant ces bras autour de la nuque a Alvin._

_" Ouaiis" Sourit Alvin._

_Brittany hésita puis elle se serra contre Alvin et enfouit son visage dans son cou, Alvin la serra contre lui..._

_C'était la première fois, qu'ils se faisaient un calin... Avant ils n'avaient jamais oser...Et il ne l'auraient jamais le fait._

_" Alvin, je..."_

**Hello :) Mon chapitre 4 est écrit j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bisou ! **

**Stella **


	5. Chapitre 5

**"J'aimerais te le dire en face, mais te parler je n'ose, aide-moi à faire surface pour que mon coeur éclose."**

* * *

_" Alvin je..." Commença Brittany, en reculant des bras d'Alvin._

_" Quoi? " _

_Elle voulait lui dire ! Lui dire en face ces sentiments, mais c'est impossible._

_" Je... Je te l'ai jamais dit mais t'est mon meilleure amie." Murmura Brittany..._

_" Toi aussi... " Sourit Alvin._

_" On sort de l'eau ?" Sourit Brittany._

_" Oui"_

_Ils sortirent de l'eau, et ils se rhabillèrent, Alvin remit son jeans et ses chaussures, mais pas sa chemise, qui était trempé, il posa sa chemise près du feu, pour quelle sèche plus vite, puis Alvin et Brittany s'assirent près du feu, Brittany lâchait pas du regard Alvin._

_" ça va ? Elle est belle la vue?" Rigola Alvin en la regardant._

_Brittany le regarda gêner et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule._

_" Idiot!" Sourit Brittany._

_" Bah quoi ? C'est vrai. " Sourit Alvin malicieusement._

_" Tu rêve mon pauvre, je te mater pas" Dit Brittany en rigolant._

_" Ouais, ouais c'est ça..." Dit Alvin._

_" Bon... On mangent quoi ? " Dit Brittany en changeant de sujet._

_" Je sais pas..." Dit Alvin en regardant l'heure, 18heure35._

_Alvin se leva et remit sa chemise._

_**Côté Dave et les autres : **_

_" Vous les avez trouver? Demanda Jeannette inquiète._

_" Non, je sais pas ou ils pourraient être." Répondit Dave._

_" On a qu'a demander au patron du bateau, qui si ils les voient ils nous les ramène sa seraient déjà ça" Dit Théodore.  
" Je pense qu'ils ont fait une conneries , et ils sont plus sur le bateau ! Dit Simon._

_" Oui aussi, mais si c'est le cas, ont est mal barrés pour les retrouvé ! " Dit Dave._

_" Je vais appeller Brittany " Dit Jeannette._

_Jeannette sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Brittany, mais elle ne décrocha pas._

_" Aucune réponse" Soupira Jeannette._

_" Et si ils sont plus sur le bateau, et qu'il sont a un endroit sans réseau, on fait comment?" Dit Simon._

_" Je sais pas" Dit Dave en soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil._

_**Côté Alvin & Brittany : **_

_" Bon j'ai faim la, y'a rien a manger sur cette île ! " Rala Brittany._

_" Si, il doit y avoir quelques choses, mais si il y avais Simon sa serait plus facile ! " Dit Alvin en soupirant._

_" Ouais... en plus dans une heure la nuit va tomber " Ajouta Brittany._

_Alvin s'agenouilla près d'une fleurs, et les cueillis._

_" Alvin, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de cueillir des fleurs " Dit Brittany._

_" C'est des Bourraches est c'est comestible ! " Dit Alvin._

_" D'où tu sais ça toi ?" Demanda Brittany surprise._

_" Je sais plus, je crois que c'est Simon qui me l'avais dit" _

_" Ah...et on va manger des fleurs ? " Rala Brittany._

_" Euh... Bah si y'a que ca on va être obliger ." Dit Alvin en ramassant plusieurs fleurs._

_" Ho non..." Soupira Brittany._

_Alvin et Brittany continuèrent de marcher, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant le temps que Brittany se pose sur une pierre, car elle avait mal au pieds._

_" Brittany ont peu pas faire des pauses toutes les 5minutes! " Soupira Alvin._

_" Bah j'ai mal au pieds !"_

_Alvin soupira et ce laissa Tomber au sol, il ramassa une pierre et un bâton, et commença a tailler le bâton pour passer le temps._

* * *

Coucou, chapitre 5 en ligne ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire Bisou

Stella


End file.
